


make a wish

by starboykeith



Series: private party [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Creampie, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Power Bottom Keith, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboykeith/pseuds/starboykeith
Summary: Keith gives the best birthday presents.





	make a wish

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Загадай желание](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235171) by [commander_lils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_lils/pseuds/commander_lils)



> you don't HAVE to read the first part to understand this but i'd recommend you do 
> 
> uh so the canon ages (CANON AGES CANON AGES) made me realise in this series keith is 24 n shiro is 31 and..........that's nnnice
> 
> do i care about realistic refractory periods? not a great deal but i did try
> 
> title from cake by rihanna (it's a tradition now)

On Shiro's birthday, Keith does not pounce on him in the shower, no matter how much he wants to.   
  
A big factor is that they actually _have_  morning sex now, enthusiastically and frequently and often before the heating comes on, meaning they have to stay in bed even longer and - well. Mornings have improved considerably.   
  
Instead, Keith makes them both pancakes, and it's worth it for Shiro's breathtaking smile when he comes out of the bathroom.   
  
It's both out of the goodness of his heart, and fear that Shiro will attempt them himself and burn their apartment building down.   
  
They're watching TV, after, all the pancakes gone and plates abandoned on the side, and Keith slides off the sofa and pushes Shiro's legs apart, kneeling between them.   
  
"Keith?" Shiro asks, high-pitched and undignified.   
  
"Hmm?" Keith says, and he traces Shiro's cock in his sweatpants, feeling it twitch just slightly into his hand and smiling. "Something you need?"   
  
Shiro's cheeks are pink when Keith looks up, his breathing coming a little faster, and he bites back a moan when Keith squeezes his cock through the material, watching it start to tent.   
  
"You're so easy, Shiro," Keith says, kissing the rapidly-growing bulge and hearing Shiro swear, because Shiro _is_ ; Keith hardly has to do anything to rile Shiro up, get him where he wants him.   
  
He waits a moment, waits until Shiro's eyes are dark and he's trying _so_  hard to calm his breathing, and then he pulls at the waistband of Shiro's sweatpants, tugging them all the way off and tossing them into a corner of the lounge.   
  
Shiro's so hard already, and Keith smirks as he kisses the head of Shiro's cock, licking his lips for show.   
  
"Happy birthday," he says, and Shiro almost laughs, but he makes a choked noise as Keith takes him in, just the tip, sucking and teasing around the head, dipping his tongue in the slit.   
  
"Fuck, Keith," Shiro says, and Keith turns wide eyes on him, pursing his lips and sucking a little harder just for the show of it. " _Keith_ , would you just - "   
  
Shiro loves watching Keith suck him off, loves watching Keith take all of him in and swallow him down, because it took Keith _ages_  to learn, a lifetime of Shiro cupping the back of his head and whispering reassuringly and pressing ever so gently until Keith could fit it all in his mouth, could suck Shiro off properly. Shiro had been so proud, and when Keith thinks of how Shiro had rewarded him his knees go a little weak.   
  
Keith decides to acquiesce just this once, because he has plenty of teasing planned for later and he loves this, loves his mouth stretched around Shiro and watching him fall apart.   
  
But first he lets go, lets Shiro's cock drag against his bottom lip, turns his face and nuzzles at it, feeling pre-come slick on his cheek and _moaning_.   
  
It's messy and sloppy, but Keith _wants_  it to be sloppy, wants Shiro's come on his face and over his lips, wants Shiro dripping with it as Keith licks messily at him, chin wet with his own saliva and he's drooling, he knows he is, but Shiro _likes_ that, likes Keith to be covered in it, filthy with it.   
  
Shiro doesn't know what to do with his hands, and Keith watches them clench in the sofa cushion before Shiro reaches for him, and he pulls off and says, "You can't touch."   
  
"Keith," Shiro breathes, eyes wide.   
  
"You touch me, I'll stop," Keith says, and watches Shiro's teeth sink into his bottom lip.   
  
Shiro moans as Keith takes him in, tongue tight against the underside and cock throbbing in his boxers as Shiro fills his mouth, consciously untensing his jaw so it doesn't ache. He makes an involuntary, "Mmm," sound, humming around Shiro's cock and making him groan, and when he opens his eyes Shiro's cheeks are red, staring at Keith in awe.   
  
When Keith swallows around him, Shiro's head tips back onto the sofa and he moans, long and loud. Keith breathes deeply through his nose and swallows again, so hard but sparing no thought for himself.   
  
Shiro _whines_  when Keith starts sucking in earnest, letting Shiro slide in and out of his mouth, and Shiro's done a good job staying still but now his hips twitch into Keith's mouth and Keith moves his hands, pinning Shiro back against the sofa and not stopping, pressing his tongue to the sensitive vein under the head.   
  
"Baby, fuck, right there," Shiro gasps, and Keith hums, bobbing his head and letting his eyes fall closed, dizzy with how good it feels to be full of Shiro, to have the thick weight of him on his tongue. Shiro starts panting when he gets close, and Keith's heart races to hear the pleas falling from his mouth, Keith's name a broken moan as he comes.   
  
"Keith," Shiro says breathlessly.   
  
"Mm," Keith hums, and he keeps sucking and licking him clean until Shiro pushes him away. "Happy birthday," he says, and Shiro smiles foolishly down at him.   
  
"Thanks, baby," Shiro says, dreamlike. "You always give the best presents," he adds, smirking, and Keith's smile goes dark.   
  
"Oh, no," he says, and he stands up and climbs into Shiro's lap, making Shiro grab quickly for his hips. "I'm not done with you yet."   
  
Shiro's eyes go very, very wide.   
  
They make out for a while, and Keith's so hard in his boxers but he swats Shiro away when he tries to touch, murmuring hot next to his ear, "You can touch me if you can get it up again."   
  
"Keith," Shiro says, and his tone is indeterminable but the unmistakeable twitch of his cock isn't, and Keith hides his smile against Shiro's neck, rocking on his lap and grinding his clothed cock against Shiro's naked one.   
  
Shiro bears it for a minute more before his hands slide over Keith's ass and grip his thighs, lifting them both up in a display of strength that makes Keith dizzy.   
  
Keith knows Shiro wants to toss him on the bed and have his way with him, so he makes sure to start wriggling as they reach the door, grinding his hips down until Shiro moans and shudders and puts Keith down before he drops him. Shiro looks amused as Keith pushes him towards the bed, shoving hard enough to put Shiro on his back, and he just takes it, moving up the bed to lay his head in the pillows.   
  
And then he has the nerve to crook his finger at Keith, as if he's the one in charge here.   
  
"I don't think so," Keith says, tone falsely reprimanding, and he watches Shiro watch him take his shirt off, slide his boxers down, until they're both naked and Keith can start the morning how he'd planned.   
  
He purposefully spends a while rooting through the bedside table for the lube - bent over, hips tilted at exactly the right angle - but as soon as Shiro's hand touches the curve of his ass he moves away, climbing onto the bed, straddling Shiro's hips and grinding them together, making them both moan.   
  
"You got plans?" Shiro asks lazily, and Keith grins at him.   
  
"Only if you're good," he says, and Shiro's sharp intake of breath is all Keith needs.   
  
Shiro reaches out when Keith grabs the lube, and the shock and almost immediate _heat_  in his eyes when Keith doesn't pass it to him is thrilling. Keith feels dizzy with power, and they haven't even started yet.   
  
He pours lube onto his fingers - probably a little too much, but he's thrumming with excitement and there's no such thing as too much lube, anyway - and reaches behind himself, and Shiro's hands immediately go to his hips, lips parted in surprise like he didn't think Keith was actually going to do it.   
  
"Problem?" Keith asks sweetly, pausing even though he's desperate to touch himself.   
  
"None at all," Shiro breathes after a moment, but his fingers tighten on Keith's hips. Keith decides to allow the touch, for now.   
  
The first press of fingers against his hole makes Keith moan helplessly, rubbing at the tense muscle in slow, slick circles until he can relax a little, working just the tip of his finger in, but his eyes are fixed on Shiro's face.   
  
Keith loves the way Shiro looks at him, like he's never seen anyone so -   
  
"Fuck, you're perfect," Shiro says breathlessly, thumbs rubbing circles into Keith's hips, and Keith tries not to smile and interrupts himself with a moan, sliding the first finger inside.   
  
Shiro murmurs encouragement and reassurance as he always does - and Keith would never dream of stopping that, but there's something satisfying in knowing that soon _Shiro_  will be the one unravelling, moaning, needing Keith's whispers of encouragement in his ear.   
  
Keith tries his best to stay upright, but he falls forward at some point, one hand planted beside Shiro's chest keeping him balanced, and Shiro brushes his hair out of his face. Keith can see Shiro's hard, so hard, leaking pre-come against his stomach, but he hasn't complained, and Keith is shamefully pleased that Shiro took him seriously.   
  
It feels like no time at all before Keith's pressing his third finger inside, just barely catching his prostate and crying out, because fucking himself on his own fingers is nowhere near as satisfying as Shiro's fingers or Shiro's cock, and Keith wants him _now_.   
  
"Mmm, Shiro," he breathes, rubbing until he's accustomed to the stretch of three, thumbing at his rim and biting back an embarrassing whimper. "I want you in me so badly," he whispers, eyes on Shiro's face and waiting for his reaction.   
  
"Come on," Shiro says, and he says it softly but it's still a demand, Keith thinks, and that just won't do.   
  
"Do you want it?" he asks innocently.   
  
Shiro seems to realise what Keith wants, and he goes bright red, grip tightening.   
  
"Hmm?" Keith prompts, and he withdraws his fingers with a filthy noise, bringing a flush to his face even as he looks intently at Shiro.   
  
"Yes," Shiro says stiffly.   
  
"Yes, what?" Keith grabs the lube again, getting just a little on his hand and slicking Shiro's cock with it, and Shiro moans loudly just at the brief touch.   
  
"I want it," Shiro says quickly, and Keith can't remember the last time he saw Shiro shy. "I want - baby, I want you."   
  
Good enough, Keith thinks. Shiro will do better next time.   
  
"Don't worry," he breathes, shifting forward until Shiro's cock just brushes his hole, wet and open, and Shiro groans. "I'm gonna take care of you."   
  
"Keith," he says weakly, and then Keith starts sinking down.   
  
It doesn't take long for him to get settled, and in that time Keith looks down at Shiro, dark satisfaction taking him at the sight of the flush crawling down Shiro's chest, his pink cheeks, his bright eyes, the way his cock _twitches_  when Keith smirks at him.   
  
"You feel so good, Takashi," he says, purposely low and breathy, and Shiro moans. He's still holding Keith's hips, and Keith decides to do something about it.   
  
He isn't sure he could balance if he did it himself, and besides, it's hotter to watch Shiro's eyes go wide as Keith says, "Put your hands above your head," and hotter still to watch him actually _obey_.   
  
Keith watches the flex of the muscles in Shiro's arms, the broad stretch of his torso, and smiles.   
  
"Good," he soothes, the same way Shiro likes to whisper it to him. "Now don't move." Shiro bites his lip.   
  
"Keith," he says, and it sounds like a plea.   
  
"Ah, ah," Keith says, tutting when Shiro's hips give an abortive jerk. "You just sit back and let me do all the work."   
  
"Fuck," Shiro says, and it's the last coherent word he says for a long time.   
  
Keith starts slow, knowing he won't be able to keep a fast pace for long and saving it for later, deciding instead to circle his hips, over and over, letting Shiro feel him but lacking any real friction.   
  
Shiro opens his mouth to say something, heated gaze sliding over Keith, and Keith sits all the way up, letting Shiro's cock drag out of him - and then lets gravity pull him back down, sitting down _hard_  and tearing a moan from both of them.   
  
And it felt _good_ , so Keith does it again and again until he's bouncing on it, fucking himself on Shiro's cock, crying out on every thrust and achieving the fast hard pace he wanted all along, knowing he's not going to last but determined to make every moment of it good, working himself up and down, up and down until he sees Shiro's fingers start to twist, his expression crumple, and -   
  
"Don't come," Keith says roughly, and Shiro _moans_ , his back arching as Keith keeps rolling his hips, slowing down a little but still riding Shiro hard, shifting and shifting until he finds his prostate, and " _Oh_ ," Keith moans, "fuck, Shiro, right there - "   
  
"Keith," Shiro manages, and he's biting down on his bottom lip, trying _so_  hard, and Keith comes with a cry, making a mess of Shiro's stomach with his come. "Baby," Shiro tries again, and Keith wonders how Shiro felt having him clench so tight around him and not being allowed to come.   
  
The thought makes him a little breathless and privately he admires Shiro's stamina, but he keeps rolling his hips, slow, deep grinds until Shiro opens his eyes and gives Keith a look so desperate and pleading Keith can't say no.   
  
"Come," Keith says, and there's _power_  in it, and God, he sees why Shiro likes it so much when it's Keith under him, "come for me, Takashi - "   
  
Shiro's hips twitch up, just a little, a unexpected hard thrust that makes Keith give a startled cry, but Shiro moans, " _Keith_ ," as he comes and Keith can't think about anything else but Shiro coming inside him, the way Shiro pants hard like it's a _relief_.   
  
Keith lifts up and lets Shiro slip out of him, the sudden loss making him wince, and he settles himself atop Shiro, leaning in for a kiss. Shiro keeps his hands above his head, lets Keith dominate, and Keith licks into Shiro's mouth, sucking on his lip until Shiro whines softly.   
  
He gets hard again before long, having Shiro beneath him and shifting as though he wants to throw Keith off, but Keith knows he doesn't, _won't_ , and it's a powerful feeling, pulling back to look at Shiro's arms, stretched and flexing with how hard he's holding his hands together.   
  
Keith shifts, rubbing himself against Shiro's thigh to make his intent clear, and Shiro moans as Keith kisses him again, hard and biting.   
  
"Fuck, Keith, I - I can't - "   
  
"Yes you can," Keith purrs, and he isn't sure if Shiro jerks into or away from the finger Keith traces down his cock, "I know you can."   
  
Shiro makes a strangled noise, fingers twisting together above his head. "You're really going to be the death of me," he says, and Keith smiles at him, pleased. "Maybe that's what I get for dating someone in his _twenties_  - "   
  
"Oh, shut up," Keith says, pressing a finger to Shiro's lips. "I know you've got one more in you, hmm?" he asks, pitching his voice low, and Shiro swallows.   
  
Keith shifts back on his thighs, makes sure he's comfortable, and, slicking his fingers up again, reaches behind himself to trace over his hole, twitching at the touch. Shiro's eyes go wide.   
  
"It's okay," Keith says, and moves so he's on his hands and knees above Shiro, letting Shiro kiss him for only a moment before pulling away. "I could always entertain myself."   
  
He's more than a little sore, but it feels so good to slide one, then two fingers inside himself, rubbing slowly and groaning at the stretch, hiding his flushed cheeks as Shiro's come slides out of him, and he's making a mess but he doesn't care.   
  
It's not enough, not after Shiro, but Keith presses as deep as he can, letting his head hang low and moaning, playing it up just a bit to see if Shiro will _do_  something.   
  
Shiro does.   
  
Keith hears the click of the lube closing and whimpers when Shiro's fingers join his, just one sliding alongside Keith's but it feels so much bigger, and Keith pulls his own fingers out and lets Shiro play with him, longer, thicker fingers stretching him wetter and wider, and before long Keith's thrusting backwards trying to get them deeper, cock hard and dripping pre-come and _needing_  -   
  
"Again?" Shiro murmurs, and Keith can't breathe for a second, panting as Shiro rubs mercilessly against his prostate, but when he looks between them and sees Shiro's finally thick and flushed against his belly too, he can't help but smirk.   
  
"Told you you could go again, old man," he says breathlessly, and gasps when Shiro twists his fingers.   
  
"Sh-Shiro," Keith pants, and he almost loses himself to it, letting Shiro fuck him with his fingers with Keith spilled helplessly across his lap, but he comes back to himself eventually. "Mmm," he manages, reaching back and grasping Shiro's wrist to make him stop, and Shiro _does_.   
  
"You gonna let me fuck you this time?" he asks, and it sounds sarcastic but there's a thread of something desperate, something needy, and Keith feels smug.   
  
"Maybe," Keith says, and he sits up, settling himself back on Shiro's thighs and lifting up so he can guide Shiro's cock to his hole. "If you ask nicely," he adds, and starts sinking down.   
  
" _Ah_ ," Shiro exclaims, and the sound is so reminiscent of one of Keith's that Keith glances at him in surprise, even as satisfaction roars through him at getting _his_  Takashi Shirogane to make such a sound.   
  
Maybe he'll make Shiro whimper for once.   
  
It burns, just a little, stretching wide around Shiro's cock again when Keith's already so sore and used, but the drag of it against oversensitive walls is perfect, too, sends fireworks dancing over Keith's skin and he groans, falling forward and catching himself on Shiro's chest.   
  
"Baby," Shiro breathes, and Keith looks up to see Shiro's calculating gaze as he lifts his hands.   
  
"No touching," Keith admonishes, and Shiro gives him a tired smile and brushes the hair from Keith's face anyway.   
  
"I'll be good," he says, low.   
  
"Good," Keith says, and circles his hips experimentally.   
  
"Keith," Shiro groans helplessly, and Keith can hardly manage a smirk but he tries, rocking back and forth ever so slowly.   
  
"Ask nicely, Shiro," he says, almost a whisper. "Use your manners."   
  
Shiro mumbles something that might have been a _fuck you_  and Keith grins and moves faster, impatient now. There's an ache in his thighs and a soreness spreading up his spine but he can't take his eyes off Shiro's face, reserved and so, so open all at once.   
  
Keith isn't sure when Shiro got his hands on his hips, because that's against the rules and Keith had _threats_  prepared for that, but he also recognises he's lost control of the situation a little now, fucking himself mindlessly on Shiro's cock and not even trying to hold back the wild noises spilling from his lips.   
  
Shiro's grip gets tighter and tighter and Keith is sure he'll have bruises, but it's because Shiro won't just _ask_ , won't succumb to what he clearly wants, his face red and lips bitten and heated eyes fixed on the movement of Keith's hips.   
  
"You can fuck me," Keith pants, and his thighs are screaming but he keeps bouncing hard, moaning every time he drops down. "Just say please."   
  
Keith does the thing with his hips Shiro likes and Shiro cries out, fingers curling impossibly tighter and he finally gasps, "Please, Keith, please let me fuck you, I'll be good - "   
  
Just hearing the words makes Keith wetter, pre-come pooling onto Shiro's stomach at Shiro's broken voice, _begging_  Keith to be allowed to fuck him, and Keith thinks his legs finally give out when he says, "Good boy," and Shiro's eyes go dark.   
  
Next thing he knows, he's on his back, Shiro fucking him so hard the bed rattles with every thrust, unable to stop crying out as Shiro fills him again and again and again, relentless and merciless on top of him and it makes Keith grin to feel the reckless snap of Shiro's hips, knowing he worked Shiro up until he was truly _desperate_  for it.   
  
"Shiro," he cries, and he hadn't thought he was so close but the fast pace is driving him over the edge, "I'm going to - "   
  
"No," Shiro hisses, and suddenly his hand is around Keith's cock and _squeezing_  and Keith wails as he tips back over, squeezing his legs tight around Shiro's waist. "You'll come after me, when I _say_  you can."   
  
Keith cries out in frustration but there's a part of him that smiles, dark and satisfied, because Shiro's being _selfish_ , greedy in a way he never usually allows himself to be, and Keith did that to him so _easily_.   
  
He feels like he can't breathe, so full of Shiro's cock and the drag of it where he's sore and used makes him moan as Shiro nudges his prostate and it's too _much_ , electric all over but Keith needs to come so badly he aches with it, turning pleading eyes on Shiro that go ignored.   
  
"Takashi," he begs, "please, please - "   
  
"What's that, kitten?" Shiro says, and it'd be teasing if he didn't sound so wrecked. "You need something?"   
  
"Fuck," Keith cries, hot all over with how quickly their roles had switched, and he writhes when Shiro nails his prostate, back arching helplessly and pressing him against Shiro's chest. The position rubs his cock against Shiro's stomach but it's still not enough, and Keith clenches down instead, moaning at the thickness of Shiro's cock inside him and flooding with heat as Shiro cries out and _comes_ , burying his face in Keith's neck, hips stuttering.   
  
Keith makes a frustrated noise and squeezes around him again, needing -   
  
Shiro reaches between them and gets a hand around Keith's cock and Keith comes at the touch, panting so hard every breath feels like a struggle, hot and overwhelmed. His thighs are burning, and Keith lets them fall, hardly able to manage an amused huff of air as Shiro collapses over him again, breathing hard.   
  
Eventually Shiro pulls out, heaves himself off Keith and rolls onto his back beside him, and they lie panting, finding each other's sweaty hands and holding on tightly.   
  
"You're not good at keeping to your rules, are you?" Shiro says after a while, and there's something sly in his voice.   
  
"I am too," Keith says, offended, opening his eyes to glare at him.   
  
"I said please and you let me turn you over and fuck you into the mattress like the pillow princess you are," Shiro says, and Keith smacks his arm half-heartedly.   
  
"Shut up, old man," he says, content in the knowledge Shiro will never have a better retort, and Shiro groans.   
  
"Really, though," he says after a moment. "That was...fuck, Keith."   
  
"Yeah?" Keith asks a little nervously.   
  
"It was definitely different."   
  
"Good different?"   
  
"Absolutely," Shiro says with feeling, and Keith grins smugly at him.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed, and you can find me on twitter at twitter.com/starboysheith and tumblr at starboykeith.tumblr.com !


End file.
